


Keeping Secrets

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:05:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1917420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Over years it becomes obvious who will keep your secrets.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Over years it becomes obvious who will keep your secrets.

Title: Keeping Secrets  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100 x 5  
Rating: PG overall  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/profile)[**snupin100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snupin100/)'s challenge: #161: Secrets  
Characters: Remus/Severus  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
Authors Notes: Over years it becomes obvious who will keep your secrets.  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Keeping Secrets

~

“If anyone can keep your secrets, Remus,” Dumbledore said, “it’s Severus.”

Remus stared at him incredulously. “Are you mad? He’s the one who let it out that I’m a werewolf!”

“After you missed your Wolfsbane,” Dumbledore gently reminded him. “He felt a greater obligation to the students.”

Remus scowled. “If you tell me to report to him then I will, but trust? Never!”

Dumbledore smiled sadly. “Never is a long time, my boy. Just mark my words, the time will come when he shall prove he’s worthy of keeping any secret.”

Remus shook his head, but never forgot those words.

~

“He’s a good man, Severus,” Dumbledore said. “Lemon drop?”

Severus scowled at him. “No, I do not want a bloody lemon drop! And the day I believe Lupin to be good is the day pigs fly.”

“I think you’d be surprised at who can fly when they need to,” Dumbledore said, peering over his glasses at Severus. “But, be that as it may, I want you to promise to look after Remus. He’s sacrificed much, as you have. You both have your secrets, and you both deserve happiness.”

Severus grumbled, but noted his words nonetheless. He’d watch Lupin carefully.

~

Severus swallowed the bezoar the moment Potter left the Shack. Reaching into his robes, he swallowed the potion, staunching the flow of blood from his neck. Moments later he was restored.

Preparing to Apparate, he paused. He had promised Dumbledore to check on Lupin...

With a muttered curse, he pulled out the old and secret mirror Albus had given him to track Lupin. Peering into it, he realized immediately where Lupin was and that he was barely alive.

_Oh for..._ Sighing, he Apparated, and in only a few minutes, located Lupin, spiriting him away. Surely this would discharge his debt.

~

Remus awoke to comfortable warmth, automatically swallowing the potion pressed to his lips. It was only as he tasted the bitter liquid that he wondered if he’d been poisoned.

“If I’d wanted to poison you, Lupin, I wouldn’t have saved you first.”

Remus cracked one eye open. “Severus?”

“Your keen observational skills must be the secret of your success,” Severus deadpanned.

Remus smiled. “Thanks for saving me.”

“Albus made me promise. Everyone thinks we’re dead.”

Remus pondered this. “Good,” he finally said. “We’ve a new chance at life, then.”

Severus looked at him for a long moment. “I suppose so.”

~

_The secret of our success is that we afford each other space,_ Remus wrote. _The sex is glorious, but we each have our own pursuits._

Severus’ potions business was a success, and Remus’ managing the books, which Severus had no little inclination for, worked out well.

“It’s good to see you boys happy,” Albus’ portrait said from behind him.

Remus smiled. As much as Severus cursed the old man, he valued his insight and had kept his portrait, the threats to burn it notwithstanding.

“You planned it,” Remus said.

“Yes, but don’t worry,” Albus said. “This was my little secret.”

~


End file.
